


Spinel in the Rabbit

by Inkquill256



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Corrupted Spinel (Steven Universe), I'll add more tags as the story continues, a second chance au, scrapped idea theory...thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkquill256/pseuds/Inkquill256
Summary: In tonight's episode, Spinel runs into an old friend while on a mission.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Spinel in the Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dimonds456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimonds456/gifts).



> Special Thanks:
> 
> Dimonds456 (https://dimonds456.tumblr.com/) for inspiration and her amazing A Second Chance AU (https://a-second-chance-su-au.tumblr.com/)  
> Viooo (https://viooo.tumblr.com/) for allowing to use their gemsona, Kyanite! (Check them out for more beautiful gemsonas)
> 
> The way I split up this story may make the chapters a bit short...

Outside yet another make-shift cage, Spinel stands at the ready, waiting for Garnet’s signal. As soon as she hears it, she dashes towards the monster with her scythe. Slash, slash, dodge, slash. Years at war made her focused, anticipating the movements of her enemy and her team. Years of capturing her corrupted comrades made her forget who they used to be, if only for a moment. If only to stomach hurting them like this. 

Slash, dodge, slash, dodge, leap, slash, _poof_. The battle ended as quickly as it began. Garnet gently picked up and bubbled the gemstone before sending it to the Temple. Spinel followed behind her as she walked out of the hole. The world around her was bathed in bright reds and occasional streaks of orange. Empty holes lined the walls where Jasper made cages for the gems she captured.

“There’s another one over here!” Steven yelled. Garnet perked up and strode over to the cage. She quickly pulled off the metal bars and took her battle stance. As she stared at the gem inside intently, Amethyst and Pearl stood by Garnet’s sides while Spinel stood behind them. 

“Get ready,” Garnet whispered, trying not to spook the monster inside. The rest of the Crystal Gems tensed in anticipation. “NOW!” Spinel ran in with the rest of the gems. She sped ahead towards the creature and lifted her scythe. 

Before Spinel could land her first blow, she skidded to a halt and stared up at the corrupted gem before her. Long legs, scaly and bird-like, ended with thin toes and sharp, navy claws. The deep blue feathers covering most of its body puffed out as the creature tried to scrunch itself into a corner. Its long neck was hidden behind fluffed up chest feathers as blank, pale blue eyes glared back at the pink gem. In place of a mouth was a crack in the shape of a scowl. The creature’s entire body vibrated with the low growl rumbling in the back of its throat. The feature that really caught Spinel’s eyes was the light blue feathers slightly obscuring the gem’s eyes. The way the head feathers were arranged reminded Spinel of a gem she thought she’d never see again.

“Kyanite?” Spinel asked in disbelief. She was frozen in place as tears welled in her eyes. 

“SPINEL! MOVE!” Spinel was snapped out of her stupor just in time to avoid the creature as it crashed its head into her previous spot. She slowly backed away as Garnet ran towards the monster and slammed both of her gauntlets into its head. Amethyst and Pearl followed with their weapons, but Spinel couldn’t move. Despite the rising horror and disgust she felt, she couldn’t stop staring at the battle. 

She couldn’t stop staring at the look of fear on the face of the creature she had once called her friend. Years of hunting her fallen comrades, poofing them while they either fled in terror or tried to defend themselves came crashing down on her. Spinel soon became overwhelmed with emotions she had buried long ago. Her weapon fell to the ground as she trembled. She scrunched into a ball on the ground and screwed her eyes shut. Why was she crying? She’d been doing it for centuries. She should be over this by now. She thought she’d accepted this reality after the first few missions. So why did she feel so horrible now? She’d bubbled many of her corrupted friends without batting an eye. What made Kyanite different from the others?

“Spinel? Are you alright?” She jerked and looked up into Pearl’s concerned eyes. Spinel did not answer her question. She only sniffled and stared at the ground.

“Sit this one out, Spinel,” Garnet ordered softly, placing a hand on Spinel’s shoulder, “We’ll take it from here.”

Spinel wiped her gloved hand over her watery eyes and gave a quick “Okay” before rushing to the warp pad, arms wrapping around herself. And with a flash, she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I ℸ ̣ ⍑𝙹⚍⊣⍑ℸ ̣ i ⊣𝙹ℸ ̣ ∷╎↸ 𝙹⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᓭ ᒲ𝙹リℸ ̣ ⍑ᓭ ᔑ⊣𝙹...


End file.
